Boire et déboires nocturnes
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: [Suite de "Quand je lève les yeux" ; UA, Yaoi] Recueil condensant les OS tournant autour du NaruSasu et écrits à l'occasion des Nuits du FoF (1 heure, 1 thème). Thèmes : Loup, Question, Point.
1. Derrière nos loups

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** dans la mesure où il s'agit ici d'un univers alternatif, il n'est pas nécessaire de bien connaître le manga pour tout saisir. Il n'y a pas de spoil non plus. Je voulais simplement m'amuser encore une fois avec ce couple que j'apprécie (depuis peu, j'avoue) à l'occasion des Nuit du FoF. Ce défi du Forum Francophone propose d'écrire une fic en une heure sur un thème donné. Ici, les thèmes étaient _Loup_ et _Image._

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Sasuke.

Cette fic suit _Quand je lève les yeux_ , mon premier petit essai sur ce fandom.

 **Info :** je m'excuse platement, mais cette fic est en pause pour le moment. D'autres projets ont la priorité, je la finirai dès que possible.

* * *

 **I**

 **Derrière nos loups**

Au départ, cette nouvelle lubie née chez ses amis l'avait quelque peu intrigué. Rapidement, il s'était dit qu'ils étaient décidément sacrément à la masse. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas identifié toutes les probabilités. Par exemple, l'anonymat. Certes, ils se connaissaient tous, mais l'intérêt des déguisements et surtout des masques, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas être certain de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait en face de nous tant qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Enfin, en théorie.

Shikamaru avait été catégorique : tenue à la fois classe, extravagante et pailletée pour tout le monde. Couvre-chef autorisé et loup décoré obligatoire. Sasuke avait grimacé en entendant qu'une bonne partie de ses prétendantes serait présente. C'était navrant, toutes ses hormones. En plus, il avait déjà manqué les trois sauteries thématisées précédentes pour cause d'astreintes, de gardes ou d'heures supplémentaires... En d'autres termes, il n'avait aucune raison potable pour manquer la soirée masquée.

Quitte à y aller, il avait choisi son costume avec soin, s'appliquant à se parer d'un loup suffisamment couvrant pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas trop aisément. Il changea également de coupe de cheveux, passant expressément chez le coiffeur pour égaliser un peu plus et rendre le tout à sa nature première à savoir : un côté sauvage particulièrement tenace. Ainsi costumé, le brun rejoignit le duplex de Shikamaru à moto. Les autres n'étaient pas encore au courant de sa nouvelle acquisition et c'était une bonne occasion d'en remettre une couche niveau mystère. Une fois garé, il se recoiffa de son loup à l'abri des regards et vint sonner. Sans surprise, on lui ouvrit en silence, en le reluquant de haut en bas. Visiblement, Kiba ne le reconnaissait pas. Les poils de chien présents sur son costume ne laissaient en revanche aucun doute possible à Sasuke. Il abandonna son casque et sa veste de cuir dans l'entrée et rejoignit les autres. L'Uchiwa repéra sans peine Sakura et Ino grâce à leurs couleurs de cheveux. Apparemment, Naruto n'était pas encore là.

En se retournant, il se trouva nez à nez avec un blond ébouriffé dissimulé derrière un imposant loup orange à paillettes. Malgré lui, il eut un sourire en coin. Son ami le fixait en plissant les yeux, mais Sasuke s'était amusé à parer les siens de lentilles colorées. Le bleu azur ressortaient superbement sous son masque noir et blanc parfaitement assorti à sa tenue. Naruto l'observa ainsi pendant plus d'une minute. Clairement, il se retenait de poser des questions, ce qui amusait grandement le chirurgien. Son envie de rire se mua en profond malaise lorsque Uzumaki, presque certain de l'avoir reconnu, s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage pour mieux voir ses yeux. Tendu, le brun déglutit. Il sentait le souffle doux et chaud caresser ses lèvres et sa température augmenta vicieusement. Finalement, au bout d'un temps abominablement long, le blond se recula et lui sourit. Ses lèvres formèrent une courte phrase silencieuse qu'il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre :

« Salut Sasuke ! »

Eh merde. Grillé au bout de quatre minutes, c'était bien la peine de se donner du mal. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à son meilleur ami mais celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître. L'air de rien, il lui ramena un mojito et se mit à suçoter le sien. D'un mouvement de tête, Naruto désigna les deux amoureuses transies du beau brun mystérieux de Konoha. Elles venaient de craquer bruyamment sur Sai. Le jeune homme s'était récemment laissé pousser les cheveux et arborait une nouvelle coupe, ce qui avait notamment encouragé Sasuke à revoir la sienne. Par méprise, les deux groupies les avaient confondus. Parfait. Très intéressé par la scène, il mâchonnait distraitement la paille de son cocktail.

Un quart d'heure suffit à remplir le salon de Shikamaru avec la quasi-totalité de leur promo du lycée, plus quelques extras que le jeune brun ne reconnut pas. Le comportement du blond commençait à se dégrader. Il avait un peu forcé sur les mélanges et il fallait reconnaître que Nara avait méchamment dosé ses cocktails. Heureusement pour son ami, il n'était pas le seul blond ébouriffé de la soirée et la jeune Hinata Hyuga dansait assidûment avec un prétendant qu'elle prenait pour lui. D'un autre côté, Uzumaki devenait de plus en plus aguicheur et Sasuke ressentait une gêne grandissante et très localisée. Cet abruti n'avait aucune idée de ce que son meilleur copain ressentait pour lui et, ce soir, sous prétexte qu'il était de plus en plus saoul, il se mettait ouvertement à le draguer. Négligemment appuyé sur le bar laqué, le jeune homme au loup orange se penchait vers le visage orné du masque noir et blanc.

« Le bleu te va quand même vachement bien. »

Concentré à l'extrême pour oublier du mieux qu'il le pouvait ce visage si attirant à quelques centimètres du sien, Sasuke Uchiwa aspirait son cinquième mojito avec force. Furtivement, les lèvres dorées effleurèrent son oreille.

« Viens danser… »

Le ton beaucoup trop aguicheur au goût du brun lui fit monter le rose aux joues, à moins que cela ne soit l'alcool. Sans doute les deux. Tiré de son coin discret par la forte poigne de Naruto, il se retrouva sous les yeux de ses camarades qui s'interrogeaient à voix basse. Qui pouvait bien être ce couple qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas ? Très amusé par la scène, Shikamaru les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il avait identifié Naruto sans peine et Sasuke par simple déduction et était plutôt curieux de voir comment ça allait tourner entre ces deux-là. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. Pour les pousser un peu, il envoya une petite liste de slows plus ou moins collé-serré.

Lorsque les premières notes de _Still Loving You_ résonnèrent dans le salon moderne, le blond releva les bras de Sasuke et les fit passer autour de son cou. Le brun, définitivement dompté depuis _Sailing_ , se laissa guider, épousé par le corps souple qui dansait contre le sien. Il remercia silencieusement son bon sens qui l'avait judicieusement orienté vers une tenue _très_ noire parfaitement indiquée pour masquer son état. Hélas, elle ne pouvait rien face à un contact direct.

« Hum… Sas'ke… » susurra Naruto tout près de son oreille en sentant l'origine de sa gêne contre sa propre anatomie.

Enflammé par le ton de son meilleur ami, le médecin enfoui son visage dans le cou halé, désaxant quelque peu son loup au passage. Les mains gantées de cuir orange s'agrippèrent sensuellement à ses fesses et l'obligèrent à se rapprocher encore plus en creusant le dos. Malgré lui, Sasuke laissa échapper un discret gémissement. Il avait passé tellement de nuits à fantasmer ce genre de moments – bon, sans alcool et sans les autres, mais quand même – qu'il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il était dans un de ses rêves.

Sérieusement allumé, Naruto remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun et emprisonna impérieusement son visage entre ses mains. Penchant la tête, il se rapprocha des lèvres roses de Sasuke qui s'entrouvrirent par anticipation. Rien ne vint pendant plusieurs minutes, qu'ils passèrent à échanger un baiser vaporeux tissé de leurs souffles alcoolisés. Soudain, la phrase que le blond attendait s'annonça et, lorsque Klaus Meine donna son fameux _I'm still loving yooouuuouou_ , il unit enfin ses lèvres à celles de Sasuke. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, semblant ne jamais vouloir se séparer. Leurs mains baladeuses mettaient à mal leurs masques qui peinaient à assurer leur rôle. Emportés par leur élan amoureux, les deux compères traversèrent la pièce sous les yeux ébahis de la plupart des invités qui tenaient toujours debout. Heurtant le mur, ils ne se séparèrent que pour mieux se retrouver.

Pensif, Shikamaru se demanda s'il devait leur indiquer la chambre d'amis et voir leur tête le lendemain ou… tiens, on dirait qu'ils l'ont trouvé tout seuls.

Au hasard de leurs embrassades, Naruto et Sasuke disparurent dans la chambre attenante au salon. L'air de rien, le propriétaire des lieux leur alluma la lumière et ferma la porte. Il passa brièvement près de l'ordinateur pour monter le son d' _Unchain my heart_ de Joe Cocker et revint vers la porte pour tendre l'oreille. A priori, c'était décevant. Avec une discrétion toute professionnelle, il entrouvrit le battant et dû retenir un fou rire. Les deux amoureux transis gisaient sur le lit sens dessus dessous. Sasuke avait la bouche et la veste ouvertes, avec la chemise à demi retirée, tandis que Naruto arborait son loup à l'arrière du crâne et que l'un de ses bras était glissé dans la manche esseulée de l'Uchiwa. Le tout, avec les pantalons relativement ouverts. Splendide. Jolis sous-vêtements, d'ailleurs, constata Nara. Par-dessus son épaule, Shikamaru entraperçu un flash et vit Kiba ranger son appareil photo.

« C'est pour leur album d'images. »

Ravi, le jeune homme leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Finalement, le lendemain s'annonçait bien croustillant et un dossier prometteur venait de s'ouvrir.


	2. Agitation neuro-sentimentale

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Sasuke.

 **Info :** ce chapitre a été écrit sur le thème _Question_ lors d'une Nuit du FoF. Bon, le soucis des Nuits du FoF (et le côté marrant aussi), c'est que c'est parfois tard dans la nuit et que je suis pas forcément très efficace. Du coup, c'est pas forcément du grand art, quoi. Puis mine de rien, 1 heure c'est court. Mais c'est fun :3

* * *

 **II**

 **Agitation neuro-sentimentale**

Debout devant l'entrée des urgences, dans l'air froid d'une nuit automnale, Sasuke inspira profondément et laissa lentement le stress s'évacuer.

La veille, il s'était réveillé dans le lit d'appoint de Shikamaru, à moitié nu, enchevêtré dans ses vêtements et dans ceux de Naruto, avec qui il avait apparemment failli faire quelque chose de particulièrement charnel…

A cette pensée, il rougit violemment. Les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour le blond hyperactif ne dataient pas d'hier, mais ils étaient son plus grand secret. Cependant, avec un trop-plein de mojitos dans le sang, il avait outrepassé les limites invisibles qu'il s'était fixé. Heureusement, il s'était réveillé avant Naruto. Malheureusement pour lui, ce laps de temps se quantifiait en secondes et il n'avait pas eu le temps de rectifier le tir.

Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé en prenant conscience de la situation avait été affreusement gênant et Sasuke s'était mis à se poser un nombre incalculable de questions… Est-ce que Naruto se souvenait de cette soirée ? Si jamais il s'en souvenait, est-ce qu'il regrettait ses actes ? Est-ce qu'il en avait honte ? Et que pouvait-il bien penser de lui, s'il se souvenait _vraiment_ de tout, y compris de l'attirance _évidente_ qu'il avait eue pour lui ? Et, merde, est-ce que les autres avaient capté ?!

Ils avaient filé à l'anglaise, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds entre leurs amis éparpillés au petit bonheur dans le séjour, sans se parler, évitant autant que possible de se regarder. Hélas, arrivés au pied de l'immeuble de Shikamaru, Naruto s'était trouvé obligé d'exprimer son autre problème par une moue ennuyée.

« J'étais venu avec Kiba et… » avait-il commencé.

En chemin vers sa moto, Sasuke s'était figé. Il avait blêmi et avait eu grand mal à masquer sa gêne, mais, finalement, il lui avait tendu son casque et sa veste de sécurité.

« Monte, je te ramène. »

Il était resté sourd aux protestations du blond qui refusait de le priver de son équipement, et Uzumaki avait fini par céder. Lorsqu'il s'était installé contre lui, sur le siège arrière, l'Uchiwa avait à nouveau senti la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Son souffle s'était coupé quand les bras puissants l'avaient entouré. Il avait gardé les dents serrées jusqu'au moment où Naruto lui avait rendu son casque, sur le pas de sa porte. A cet instant, l'homme qui illuminait ses rêves l'avait gratifié d'un sourire, presque son sourire habituel. Presque. Il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans sa mimique, quelque chose qui mit le brun encore plus mal à l'aise et les avait murés dans le mutisme.

Depuis cet instant, le chirurgien n'avait cessé de ressasser toutes les questions qu'il se posait sans parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante. En avaient résulté une vilaine migraine et une sensation désagréable de mal-être. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait été appelé vers quinze heures pour un accident de voiture. Le conducteur avait été très grièvement blessé, notamment aux mains, et ses capacités de chirurgien étaient grandement requises. Les dégâts étant impressionnants, Sasuke avait passé environ onze heures au bloc à essayer de rendre ses mains à cet illustre inconnu. Le pauvre homme allait encore passer un moment en soins intensifs et il était probable qu'il ne se réveille pas avant plusieurs jours.

Épuisé, les jambes engourdies, Sasuke Uchiwa étira son dos en avisant son téléphone. Deux heures du matin passées. Le reste de la nuit semblait s'annoncer calme. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, il pouvait rentrer chez lui se reposer. A cette pensée, il eut un rictus. Il aurait presque espéré qu'on le rappelle, pour lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à Naruto. Résigné, il enfourcha sa moto et, le casque sur la tête, inspira profondément car son ami l'avait brièvement porté. Il se sentait comme une de ces imbéciles d'adolescentes énamourées… C'en devenait ridicule.

Soudain, il se figea. En vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone portable, il avait repéré quelque chose, un petit chiffre rouge accolé à une enveloppe. Son cerveau fatigué n'avait pas réagi, mais qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message à une heure pareille ? Le nom de l'expéditeur clignota devant ses yeux avec l'extravagance d'une enseigne de foire : Naruto.

Il prit alors conscience du temps qu'il avait passé à opérer. Le message était arrivé plusieurs heures plus tôt. Son absence de réponse fit naître dans son esprit de nouvelles interrogations dignes des âneries qu'on trouverait sur Internet au hasard d'une recherche malencontreuse. Mentalement, il se flagella.

Comment… que… qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?


	3. Juste une mise au point

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Sasuke.

 **Info :** ce chapitre a été écrit sur le thème _Point_ lors d'une Nuit du FoF.

* * *

 **III**

 **Juste une mise au point**

Naruto n'avait pas été totalement surpris que Sasuke n'ait pas répondu à son message. Il devait reconnaître que la question quelque peu banale était assez incongrue et… il croyait se rappeler que son ami était de garde, ce weekend. Et quand un chirurgien était de garde, il pouvait être appelé à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. C'était une part du travail de l'Uchiwa qui effrayait grandement Uzumaki… Certaines opérations pouvaient durer des heures et le brun était forcément épuisé en sortant du bloc, après avoir passé aussi longtemps debout en statique et concentré à l'extrême. Qu'il rentre alors en voiture ou à moto, Naruto trouvait cela très risqué… Il se retenait sans cesse de lui demander des nouvelles tous les jours, tous les soirs, toutes les nuits. Il aurait voulu qu'après chaque garde, poste ou astreinte, Sasuke lui envoie un simple « Je suis bien rentré, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Les yeux dans le vague, le blond soupira. Il fallait qu'ils se voient, qu'ils mettent les choses au point. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer le reste du temps à s'éviter. Le simple fait de se faire raccompagner par un brun à la mâchoire serrée par la gêne avait été insupportable. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas avec Sasuke.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le bruit dérangeant qui emplissait impérieusement ses pensées était le vibreur de son téléphone. Il eut un bref moment de panique en voyant s'afficher le nom d'Itachi, le frère aîné de Sasuke, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une invitation. Naruto eut une moue gênée. Être invité signifiait qu'il allait voir le chirurgien et, bien qu'il ait envie et surtout besoin de lui parler, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire…

Uzumaki mangeait souvent avec les deux frères ; la plupart du temps, il y avait aussi Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino. Les deux hommes étaient respectivement les tuteurs légaux de Sasuke et de lui-même et, à eux cinq, ils formaient une sorte de petite famille. Pour Itachi, c'était devenu normal d'inviter le meilleur ami de son frère. Lui-même s'entendait plutôt bien avec le jeune blondinet et il avait l'espoir un peu fou de sociabiliser son taciturne de frangin.

Avisant l'heure, le jeune homme demeura figé. Ses yeux bleus passèrent plusieurs fois des textos à sa montre et il eut un nouveau rictus. Il était près de onze heures et Itachi lui demandait de venir pour midi. Machinalement, il renvoya une question :

« Sasuke sera là ? »

La réponse arriva très vite et lui déplut grandement.

« Il a été rappelé très tôt ce matin, il n'est pas encore joignable. J'en sais pas plus pour le moment, mais je l'ai un peu harcelé, il répondra dès qu'il aura cinq minutes. Viens quand même. J'ai invité Iruka et Kakashi. »

Le blond soupira. D'un côté, il avait du mal à comprendre que le brun puisse s'infliger un tel rythme de travail, de l'autre, il savait que c'était sa vocation. Outre ses postes, Sasuke enchaînait les gardes et les astreintes, ce qui lui faisait parfois faire des semaines de soixante-dix heures. Naruto n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état il serait s'il essayait de vivre la vie de son ami, ne serait-ce qu'une seule semaine…

« On n'arrivera jamais à manger tout ça… »

Le nouveau message d'Itachi le fit sourire.

« C'est bon, je viens. »

Le smiley qui suivit était typique du grand frère de Sasuke… Le moral du blond étant un peu remonté, il se leva pour se changer, des fois que l'objet de ses pensées referait surface, au moins le temps du repas.

 **.**

« Ah, Naruto ! Salut. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Itachi s'écarta pour le laisser passer et n'eut aucun mal à déduire l'état d'esprit de son invité en observant son visage.

« Sasuke ne m'a pas encore répondu.

― Il est parti il y a longtemps ? s'enquit Naruto.

― En fait, il a été appelé hier après-midi, vers quinze heures. J'étais avec lui à ce moment-là. C'était pour un accident de voiture, un truc apparemment bien moche. J'en sais pas plus. Je sais qu'il est rentré chez lui vers trois heures du mat, mais il a été rappelé, genre, une heure plus tard. Il y est toujours et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis. »

Devant l'air inquiet du jeune homme, le brun aux longs cheveux relevés en queue de cheval sourit et, le prenant par les épaules dans un geste fraternel rassurant, il l'amena devant les biscuits apéritifs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais Sasuke, il est capable de se concentrer pendant des heures, sans discontinuer. Il ne se détendra que lorsqu'il sera rentré et rien ne peut arriver à un Sasuke concentré. Sauf qu'il oublie de respirer. »

Il fit une pause et eut un petit rire :

« Mais il est à l'hosto alors… ça devrait bien se passer. Allez, reprit-il, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne devrait pas tarder à donner des nouvelles.

― Salut ! »

Naruto fut accueilli par des tuteurs particulièrement réveillés et, apparemment, légèrement allumés. Il lança un regard désapprobateur à l'aîné des Uchiwa qui haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont majeurs et vaccinés.

― Par Sasuke, en plus, précisa Iruka.

― J'aimerais pas être à sa place. » glissa le blond d'un ton moqueur.

Faussement vexé, Umino lui jeta une chips à la figure. Efficace, la cible la goba avec une élégance toute relative. Interrompant les applaudissements des convives devant la performance, Itachi leva son téléphone dans un geste triomphant.

« Sasuke arrive ! D'ici un quart d'heure, vingt minutes, hein. Laissons-lui le temps de rentrer.

― Génial, commenta Iruka.

― Ouaip. J'espère qu'ils vont lui foutre la paix jusqu'à la fin de sa garde, renchérit Kakashi.

― Dans le pire des cas, je prends la responsabilité de l'attacher pour l'obliger à se reposer. Naruto, tu bois quelque chose ?

― Un soda, merci.

― Quoi, tu t'es pas encore remis de ta gueule de bois ? » le taquina Hatake.

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint qu'un vague grognement qui provoqua un rire sonore. Boudeur, le blondinet croisa les bras.

« Il paraît que Sasuke et toi étiez particulièrement… comment dire… fusionnels ? renchérit Itachi.

― Qu… Quoi ? »

Rouge comme une tomate, Naruto resta bouche bée. Qui avait pu… Sûrement cette saleté de Shikamaru !

Évidemment, Nara n'était pas innocent dans l'histoire :

« Shika m'a montré une photo plutôt sympa… Bon, vous dormiez, mais c'était assez impressionnant.

― Pourquoi j'ai pas vu ça, moi ? » s'indignèrent Iruka et Kakashi en chœur.

Sans faire particulièrement attention, le brun leur tendit son téléphone. Les acclamations qui suivirent ne mirent pas Uzumaki à l'aise. Naturellement, son tuteur lui montra le désastre. Horriblement gêné, il déglutit difficilement. Hilare, sa petite famille ne l'aidait pas à reprendre contenance.

« Il paraît que vous vous êtes léchés la poire, ajouta encore l'Uchiwa. C'est vrai ?

― On avait un peu bu…

― Arrête, Naruto… »

Le regard d'Itachi indiquait très clairement qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il entendait.

« Sasuke ne boit jamais suffisamment pour être réellement bourré. Déformation professionnelle, on va dire… Et c'est pas ton genre non plus… Alors ? T'as une meilleure explication ? »

Estomaqué, le blond ne savait que répondre. Finalement, Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule.

« On dirait que t'as pécho un chir. Classe, mec. »

Cette fois, Uzumaki manqua réellement de s'évanouir.

« Bois un verre, ça te fera du bien, intervint Itachi. Et mange un peu, aussi. Sasu ne devrait plus tarder. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Il avait failli ajouter : « Et n'hésite pas à l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour ! » mais il voyait bien que son ami ne savait plus où se mettre et il jugea qu'il l'avait suffisamment titillé. Visiblement, les deux garçons partageaient des sentiments inavoués… Sauf que leurs embrassades relativement ardentes avaient déjà fait le tour de leurs connaissances… Mais chaque chose en son temps : il pourra toujours le mettre au courant plus tard.

Naruto venait à peine de se ressaisir quand Sasuke ouvrit la porte. Il ralentit à peine en découvrant son ami et posa ses clefs de voiture dans le pot en céramique prévu à cet effet et quelque peu encombré. De façon étonnante, il n'était pas particulièrement cerné.

« Salut, p'tit frère. Pas trop naze ?

― Ça va. Salut, dit-il à l'intention des tuteurs.

― Yo ! » répondit Kakashi.

Iruka ayant la bouche pleine, il se contenta d'un signe énergique.

« Alors ? » s'intéressa son frère.

Il s'attachait toujours à interroger son cadet pour lui permettre d'extérioriser, de partager un peu le poids des responsabilités qu'il endossait à l'hôpital. C'était quelque chose que le jeune homme trouvait désagréable sur le moment, mais, au final, Itachi savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Évidemment, Sasuke eut le traditionnel rictus du petit frère qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de répondre.

« Deux accidents de voiture, dit-il finalement.

― Pas trop moche ? risqua Iruka.

― Pas particulièrement beau à voir. Le premier avait les mains très abîmées, la seconde en avait presque perdu une, et je vous épargne le reste. »

Ses amis eurent un rictus. Il existait décidément des métiers qu'ils seraient toujours incapables de faire.

« Pas de truc cocasse, ce coup-ci ? Du style bouteille de bière ou téléphone portable ? glissa Itachi, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

― Pas cette fois-ci, non. Mais la semaine dernière, j'ai eu un certain monsieur qui avait glissé dans sa cuisine sur une bouteille de vin à moitié vide. Le tout, sans se blesser, évidemment.

― C'est assez incroyable, le nombre de gens qui glissent sur des objets plus ou moins ergonomiques. » fit remarquer Kakashi.

Le médecin eut un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'imagines pas. Et tu n'as même pas idée de toutes ces choses sur lesquelles on peut glisser. »

Son commentaire donna lieu à des rires plus ou moins contrôlés, notamment du côté d'Hatake, unanimement connu pour son esprit quelque peu mal placé. Ils ne niaient pas qu'ils étaient extrêmement friands des brèves des urgences contées par le jeune homme et celui-ci n'était pas avare d'anecdotes.

Désormais plus détendu, le chirurgien se souvint qu'il portait toujours sa veste et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au porte-manteau. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva juste en face de Naruto, avec lequel il n'avait pas encore échangé le moindre mot. Immanquablement, ses yeux noirs s'arrimèrent aux orbes azur qui le fixaient. Incapable de parler, le blond fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire exagéré et comique comme il en faisait souvent, mais une mimique plus légère, plus douce, presque confidentielle. Cela eut un effet spectaculaire sur le brun. Ce que Uzumaki vit à cet instant dans les yeux du praticien le fit frissonner. Sasuke lui sourit, d'avantage avec les yeux qu'avec les lèvres, mais le message était clair. D'un seul coup, le stress accumulé par Naruto s'évacua et il se joignit malgré lui aux autres, porté par son éclat de rire nerveux.

* * *

Une fois encore, si jamais la suite vous intéresse, je m'excuse, mais il vous faudra être patients.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Au plaisir.

 _Maeglin_


End file.
